


Running

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fic War, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash was moved after the crash of the Mother of Invention, but there was someone who felt that he could be very useful to their own plans. </p>
<p>The two Mercs are sent to go and 'rescue' him and bring him back to prepare him for his new mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Toadflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame) in the [RvB_Fic_War](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RvB_Fic_War) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> While gathering Intel on the other team, one of your teammates has gone missing. They were carrying vital information that could be the very thing to end the war!
> 
> But it's too dangerous to go get them. Your mission is to figure out how to tell Command they're gone and never coming back. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Someone had gone missing and must be rescued by any means necessary.

Wash ran, he ran as fast as he could through the uneven ground of the dense bush. It was difficult with out anything on his feet and the cool night air freezing him to the bone. But he had to keep running. He couldn't let them catch him, he had to escape. 

He'd been left behind by the other freelancers and left to rot in a psych ward by the director and counselor.

Now he was trying to run from the very people who wanted to shove him back into that small white room, dosed up so much that he could process cohesive thoughts and all because a fragment of an A.I. Had shattered inside his mind. It wasn't his fault, why just needed to find somewhere to stay. Somewhere where he could fix himself with a military experiment using preventing him from doing so, as to not expose what they were actually doing. 

 

Their first job with Hargrove is to track down and capture an Agent Washington of Project Freelancer. Felix was upset that their first job was a 'search and rescue' as their employer called it, but he found it laugh able. They weren't rescuing the man instead it was more of a search and acquire. Neither mercenary was entirely sure why they had to find this man but a job was a job and this was certainly a well paying job. 

Their first stop was the planet where Project Freelancer had last been known to set up and where Agent Washington had last been seen. 

The base was in chaos when they reached it, as if they were searching for someone. At least it meant they were in the right spot. They both saw soldier's gathering on the edge of a forest and someone shouting that it could wait till morning and that they should focus on the base till then. Both mercs made their choice to head into the force to search for the man, there was a small blimp on their huds indicating a possible location for the male in question. 

Locus gestured towards to wooded area and the two moved in the direction out of sight of the soldiers. In chase of the slow moving icon displayed in front of their face. 

 

In the dark Wash was stumbling over the forest debris that scattered the floor, multiple times before landing flat on his face. He wanted to just lie there. Though he knew that it was a horrible plan. He was exhausted, he hadn’t run very far by his lack of movement in recent months hadn't helped his stamina. Not to mention that whatever drugs they pumped into him were still coursing through his veins. Dulled slightly thanks to missing a few doses, still more than enough to affect him unfortunately. 

To his side he found a hollowed out tree base and crawled his way into it, the remains of the tree weren't much but they would provide him with shelter and hide him, hopefully. He pulled his legs up to his chest, using them to help keep the warmth radiating from his quickly cooling body stay a little longer. The bark offered some form of insulation and protected him from the cool breeze blowing through the evening air.   
The idea of sleep crossed his mind even if he knew it was a bad idea. His eyes were heavy and his body and mind felt as if they were being dragged down into a light sleep. It was a horrible idea but he didn't have that much to lose by taking a light nap, what else could be taken from him. 

 

They had found a few foot soldiers searching the area but none of them were close to the target, nor did they have any idea where he was. Felix had of course wanted to play with a few of the men, but Locus kept him on track. That and agreeing that once they had their target Felix could play if they encountered any on the way back to the ship. 

They made their way slowly, in the dark, shadow covered areas of the bush like land until they were dead on their target. But to their surprise there was no one in sight. However Locus' heat sensor had picked up a heat signature from behind the two of them and when he turned to see what was behind him he found a small hollow in a tree trunk. Inside was the shape of small male, dressed in only a T-shirt and track pants, certainly not dressed for the weather. 

Felix approached and had been checking the face of the man, to the image of the man they needed to 'rescue'. There was some differences between the two but Felix was confident that the passed out blonde covered in freckles was the same man in the image. 

Locus removed the man from his hiding spot, he didn't wake. He was still asleep as they made it back to their ship, and stayed that way as he was strapped into a seat. Locus sat in the back while Felix took control of the ship, someone had to stay with the agent in case he woke up. And Felix was not the sort of person you'd want to wake up with having never met him before. 

The contact they made with their handler directed them back to take the man back to base under their control. Locus continued the conversation and relayed the information to Felix, that was cut short when he heard a low moan from the seat opposite him. 

 

There was movement and low voices talking, Wash was unsure what was happening. He he been caught? But why then was he on a ship, rather than in a vehicle? He opened his eyes till he could just see out of them in front of him was a man in dark armor, with a Locus helmet if he was remembering that correctly. The man was talking over the com system in his helmet and relaying information to whoever was piloting the ship. 

He tried to see into the cockpit but could see anything, not without alerting the armored man in front of him. He stilled himself, he just need to make these people believe that he was still out cold while he thought of a plan. 

Soon enough though he had to move his muscles, they were cramping up and he still hadn't thought of a plan. The movement was almost involuntary but the small moan he released definitely was. 

He forced himself to hold still but it was too late he had been caught. Wash shrunk back against the cold steel of the seat as the other approached him. If Wash was in his armor he wouldn't be as afraid but this man was tall and intimidating. If this was his punishment for escaping then he wouldn't be trying again, or at least wouldn't be getting caught. The man looked like he could break him in half like a twig.   
The man moved his arms and Wash closed his eyes and braced for a hit, instead he heard the sounds of a helmet being released. In front of him was a man with tan skin and brown hair in a ponytail, he still looked intimidating.

“Are you injured?” The man asked, Wash's eyes opened in shock. He was unsure what he thought was going to happen but it certainly wasn't this. The man had his head in his heads and was inspecting a scratch he'd gotten when he was running. 

“I... I think I'm fine.” Wash stuttered as the man continued to inspect any injuries. “Who are you?”

“I'm Locus.” The man told him as he grabbed out a first aid kit, there was an orange emergency blanket dropped on Wash while the other disinfected and bandaged the small wounds. Wash pulled the blanket around him, after Locus finished and moved out of the seating area into the cockpit to talk to the pilot. 

“Where are we going? Why is the Director moving me? I'm sorry, I'll be good.” Wash shouted into the cockpit out of fear. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back. What if they tried to put Epsilon back into his neural implants, he doubted he would survive a second time. 

Locus entered and put a hand over his shoulder as he panicked, rubbing slow comforting circles in an attempt to calm him down. 

“We are not with the Project, our employer felt that you could be valuable to his plan.” Wash looked shocked at Locus' statement. Someone wanted him and felt he could be useful. 

“No A.I.'s?” Wash asked softly. 

“As far as I am aware there will be no use of artificial intelligence, you're going to be working with us.”

 

That was the start of Wash's new job, he was rescued from his the project and sent on a job with Locus and the pilot who he later learnt was Felix. They went to the planet of course and got to work, Locus managed the Federal Army of Chorus and Felix the New Republic, while he stayed at the main base to manage the pirates and set up the traps when needed. 

He did get a little lonely so he was always happy when they came to visit him, the affection he received was amazing. Locus liked to hold and Felix liked other things, but they all needed some contact with another person. 

It wasn't just that it was the skills that they taught him, Felix taught him new tricks with a knife and interrogation techniques, Locus taught him new moves and the two would sit together and upgrade their weapons together. Felix would sometimes join in with his blades to polish them and sharpen them. There was a sense of peace that had been missing. 

Wash had been saved, but he was still a fighter. He was still struggling with the memories that were not his own. This life was a lot better than the life he would have had left behind in the project. Plus he had people who cared about him now and these two wouldn't leave him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to match the prompt, but I think I strayed a bit... Sorry. I know I cut it a bit short but I'm not feeling so great so I at least wanted something to post. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme


End file.
